Virginia is for Lovers
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: FAX ONESHOT! Max is getting ready to start her senior year when she is forced to move from the beautiful mountain view of Colorado to old and boring Virginia. She's dead set on hating this new town and everything in it. When she meets Fang at a local bookstore though, she begins to find hating her new home is a little harder than she thought.


**A/N~ This is my first fanfiction as it is also my first oneshot. Please tell me how I did! I hope anyone that reads enjoys! :) I've been working on this for a bit so I hope it's good! This is an alternate reality so NO WINGS! None of the books ever happened! Major FAX. (I mean who else would it be about ;)) Also, all rights of Maximum Ride and any of the characters fully belong to James Patterson! And The Giver is an amazing book by Lois Lowery, go read it! I cannot speak Spanish so if some of it is wrong, don't be offended and just correct it in your head. I use Google Translate so therefore whatever is there is from the site and I know it's not the most reliable thing. **

* * *

_Max~_

Why did life have to have so much drama? Seriously, why?! All I wanted to do was get through this last year of high school on a good note before packing my bags and going off to college. Apparently that good note wouldn't be happening.

"We're moving?!" I shrieked incredulously.

"Max," my mom sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Can we do this without the dramatics?" She honestly seemed tired like she didn't want to deal with my explosion that was sure to come.

_Dramatic? Oh, I'll show her dramatic. _"You're asking me to switch schools during my _senior _year. I won't know anybody! I'll be completely ignored, bullied! They'll probably force me to sit by the trashcans during lunch!"

My mom rolled her eyes. "You knew this was always a possibility with the new job I got. I'm sorry but you're going to have to suck it up for a year." That's true. My mother was an assistant at a corporate building, Itex. Just last week she had been offered a promotion that required we switched states. Apparently she wanted to wait to actually tell me I'd be forced to leave and abandon all of my friends. I just never thought she would actually force me to leave, senior year no less!

I couldn't believe this! My eyes narrowed as I balled up my fists in anger. "I'm not going," I snapped stubbornly. "I won't."

"Didn't you want to go to George Mason? We'll be moving to Virginia so you'll be closer," my mom tried to placate me.

Not wanting to hear another word about this, I forced myself away from the kitchen table and made my exit to my room. I didn't say anything else but I did release an aggravated huff. She had a point. We would be moving closer to the my college of choice. And I knew I would have to meet new people there, but I just wanted this one last year with my real friends. I grew up here. The friends I have now, I've had all of my life. I met JJ and Dylan in kindergarten. We've been inseparable since. I met Maya and Sam later but we were just as close.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in a little ball on my bed and cry myself to sleep. I wouldn't though. Maximum Martinez does not cry. Just thinking about all of the plans my friends and I had planned for the school year had my heart aching. We wouldn't be able have anymore of our movie nights or sleepovers. My one golden year that was to go by smoothly was already plummeting before it had begun.

* * *

"Why don't you go out, Max?"

"And do what?" I hissed irately. It was the beginning of August so I still had one month left of my summer break. Too bad I had to spend it here, in Virginia. It had only taken my mom two months to finalize our new house and where Ella, my little sister, and I would be going to school.

"Go meet people like Ella," she shrugged in suggestion. That really didn't surprise me. Ella was that outgoing friendly girl that was liked and liked everybody. I had no doubt she'd have a whole group of friends by the time school started. Too bad I couldn't say the same for me. I was more reserved with a snarky attitude no one was willing to put up with.

"Oh yeah! I'll just walk around until I see some random stranger and we'll just become the bestest of friends," I clapped as I said that in a shrilly, girly voice. My sarcasm was really becoming a problem in life.

"Max," she frowned. "I know you're still upset but you're making this harder on yourself. If you actually try to like it here, I think it might grow on you." When I continued to glare at her with an 'are you serious' look, she sighed. "Why don't you drive around town; find a few stores. You can take the car." She smiled at me warmly as she continued to put clean dishes away.

If I was being completely honest, The house wasn't all that bad and no matter how much it pained me to admit it, it was better than our older house. The neighborhood was nice and kid-friendly. I really shouldn't have been giving my mother a hard time. I felt a tinge of guilt but I didn't show it. I knew my mom couldn't help what her boss ordered her to do. I knew she couldn't turn this job down. It meant too much to her and we couldn't afford to turn this opportunity down. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from getting mad, and snapping at her.

It was those thoughts that had me moving from my slouched state. I'm going to try. I'm actually going to try to live here happily. My mom was right and I needed to make the best of this situation no matter how sucky it seemed at the moment.

Rising to my feet, I grabbed my wallet and the car keys. I wasn't one for clothes shopping but I loved reading. Maybe there was a local book shop around here. My thoughts were actually optimistic. I was looking forward to going out and buying a few books. I was singing softly to the music playing from my Ipod I hooked up to the speakers as I rolled all of the car windows down and placed my sunglasses on my head. I was all set and ready to go!

Until a prick had to come and ruin it!

A small black car zipped out behind me as I was backing out of my driveway, forcing me to slam on my breaks with a light screech. I felt my eye twitch in furor. Before my temper could get the better part of me, I forced out a calming breath that probably didn't do too much. This is what I got for actually trying to look forward to a fresh start. _This is what I got!_ I hate this stupid town, I hate this state, and I hate the stupid fricking prick that was driving that stupid black car! I was talking to myself angriliy, ranting about this blasted town as I drove around in search of a book store. It was taking me forever and I was about to turn around and zip back home, my patience running thin. I obviously didn't have a lot of it. Thank God almighty when I finally set my eyes on one!

It was on a mini strip attached to other small shops. I breathed out happily as I parked the car and made my way inside. I took notice that there were only a few cars parked so not many people were here for the entire strip of stores. I was hoping that meant the place would be empty. Opening the door, a little bell dinged alerting people to my arrival. I didn't take any mind and smiled as I walked further into the store. I loved books and this could almost be considered heaven for me. It was quiet and very homey looking, very welcoming. We had a local book store where I used to live but it got bought out by a Barnes and Nobles. _Just like Borders_. I shook my head as I _tsked _in my thoughts.

Immediately, I made my way up and down the aisles. I lost track of time and honestly had no idea how long I spent in that store. I was just grabbing different books and reading the backs of them, seeing which books would make it to my ever growing bookshelf. Time always seemed to fly when I was in book stores. That's why no one ever wanted to go with me because I'd be content spending my entire day browsing.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Jesus jumped up freaking Christ!" I had spun around sharply and had a hand placed over my rapidly beating heart. A shot of adrenaline was going through me at the scare. After my shock at this guy's intrusion, I narrowed my eyes at him when I noticed his lips twitched up. _He was laughing at me! _"_No. _I think I can manage fine on my own," I snapped and not wanting to spare this guy anymore attention, I went back to searching the shelves.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you-"

"K, thanks." My tone was curt and not once did I turn and face him again. I meant it to be rude on purpose.

"Do you need help finding a book or something because you've been in here awhile . . ."

Huffing in aggravation, I spun around and crossed my arms over my chest firmly. For the first time I was getting a good look of the guy. I was pretty tall at 5'7 but he stretched above me, maybe 5'11 or 6'0 even. He had dark, brown hair, almost black with equally dark eyes. His skin was a nice olive tone and looked natural unlike my sunkissed skin. All in all he was pretty good looking guy that was really easy on the eyes.

"Like I said just a few seconds ago, I think I can manage. Go to another store and prey on some other unsuspecting customer there."

"Well see, I work here so it's kind of _my job_ to ask people these things." I felt warmth gather in my cheeks from stupidity. Of course he works here, Max! Why else would he walk up to you and force conversation. I could hear the snarkiness behind his tone and I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

I grumbled under my breath while rolling my eyes and turned away to the shelves to avoid further embarrassment. I made to look like I was still searching for books even though I was still slightly mortified. Hopefully he'd take the hint this time and leave me alone.

But no such luck.

"This is a good one." I glowered at him as he grabbed one of the books I had set aside. My frown slipped away when I saw the book he latched onto. It was _The Giver_ by Lois Lowery and I was planning on buying it but set it down so I didn't have to hold onto it.

"Yeah, I know. I've read it a bunch of times but just never got around to buying it," I shrugged as I pushed a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. It was honestly one of my favorite books and something I could read over and over and never get sick of. I was planning on doing just that when I got home.

"What kind of books are you interested in?"

"I don't really know. I've mostly found myself reading books with dystopian or utopian ran societies. I find them fascinating and really interesting," I opened up. I was surprised by how easy I was being with him now. It was like all he had to do was say he liked my favorite book and I was all willing.

His looks may or may not have played a part in that . . .

"Here, I'll show you some of my favorites," he wandered off with me trailing behind him slowly. Surprisingly the guy had really good tastes in books and that gave him some brownie points. No customers but for one lady and her daughter came in so he pretty much helped me scour the shelves for good reads. I found myself talking even more freely with him and found that we actually had a lot in common.

Yet, I still didn't know the guy's name. He wasn't wearing a name tag and I wasn't about to ask him. Chances are I won't being seeing him much. I was buying three books which would keep me away for awhile. At the checkout I was beginning to feel a bit reluctant. I really wanted this guy's number but I had way too much pride to ask for it. I already humiliated myself in front of him a second ago and I wasn't about to do it again.

As he rang up my purchase, he was moving leisurely and if I was paying more attention, _slowly. _When he finally bagged my purchases and was handing it to me, he seemed a bit hesitant and I felt a spark of hope fill me. I thought he was going to ask me for my number, _my name _at least if not that.

"Um- you should come back sometime," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. We had been talking smoothly before and now he was getting all clammed up.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you . . ." I trailed off cluing him in that I still did not know his name nor he did mine.

"Oh!" His eyes widened comically and I almost snickered. "It's Fang." Not thinking about how rude it was I repeated his name to him to make sure I heard him right. I was giving him an odd look. He saw my expression and instantly backtracked. "Well my real name is actually Nick- or it's Nicolas, but I go by my nickname I got from biting people as a kid and yeah, I've stop doing that. I'm not some emo or something that thinks he's a vampire." He was rambling and this time I did laugh.

"Dude, chill," I chuckled. "I get it," I grinned. Who was I to judge anyway? My name is Max, _Maximum _to be exact.

His cheeks tinted a light pink and I barely caught it. He cleared his throat and said, "So enjoy the books." The air was pretty uncomfortable and when he didn't ask for my name, _I _flushed and looked away.

I forced a smile and nodded though I was feeling a bit dejected. I guess he wasn't interested besides the usual customer to employee pleasantries. I was leaving now, in the process of opening the car door when I heard him call out. I felt that hope surge through me again though I tried to stop myself.

"Hey! What's your name?" He had ran all the way from inside the store to where I stood getting ready to climb in my car and drive home in probably a worse mood than I had left in. He seemed frantic with his question like he really wanted to know and I felt a tinge of elation go through me.

"Maximum," I smiled. "But call me Max."

"Uh, you should come back and tell me if you liked the books or not," he said casually.

"Sure. I'll see you around, Fang," I grinned at him softly before sliding into my car.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

I looked up from dazed stupor to find my sister staring at me warily. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to give a rude response. I was too busy thinking about Fang. Admiting those thoughts to myself almost had me cringing but it couldn't pull the grin from my face.

"You're actually smiling," she seemed to whisper to herself. Her brown eyes widened from her own comment before a fearful expression took over her features. "Mooommmm!" With that she went running to the kitchen where I presumed my mom was preparing dinner.

I directed a weirded out look at her back before I decided to follow her. I could smell a mouthwatering aroma flowing in from the kitchen and it made my stomach grumble in hunger. My mom was by the stove mixing some sort of pasta while Ella began setting the table. I could see my sister still glancing at me oddly from the corner of her eye as she tried to be oblivious.

"Alright. I get that you're still upset with the move so I'll cut you a break this one time."

My brows furrowed in confusion at my mom's statement. What was she on about now?

"What did you do?"

My mouth fell open in disbelief as my eyes widened indignantly. "I didn't do anything!" My voice went a little higher from my bafflement.

"She was smiling, mom. And I don't mean like half grin smile, I mean a full view of teeth smile!"

My gaze turned to slits as I set them on Ella. "So what, it's a crime for me to be happy?"

I thought I heard a mumbled, "You're never happy." When my glare intensified, the little brat turned away and went back to setting the table.

My mom shook her head and sighed at our antics. "If you didn't get into trouble, then what did you do?" I didn't appreciate the look she was giving me, like she didn't believe anything I had said.

Why does everyone always think I'm pissed off?! Did I really look that bitchy? Not wanting the real answer to those questions from either of the two people standing in the kitchen, I moved my aggravated look to my mom. "All I did was go to a book store."

"A book store, Max? Really?"

"What? What is with you guys," I exploded. "Why can I not be happy and why can I not go to a book store," I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"You've been gone for three hours and you expect me to believe that you only went to a book store," she raised a brow.

My mouth fell open again as I floundered for a response. I love bookstores and I always spent forever in them but three hours was a bit excessive, even for me. I hadn't even realized that I had been talking with Fang for that long and it sort of embarrassed me. I got that wrapped up with a _guy._

"So next time you try to lie, realize that I was teenager too, Maximum."

I winced at the usage of my full name. I hated it when people called me that. Don't get me wrong, I loved my name and how 'unique' it was but it was a mouthful.

"You know I don't mind if you go meet people but I expect a phone call next time you change plans."

"I didn't change plans! I was talking with one of the workers about books and he was helping me pick some." I raised my hand holding my bag I got from Fang at the store.

"_He_," Ella smirked at me.

I glared at her again and she quickly left the room for whatever reason. _Probably didn't want me to attack her for her snide comments._

"Oh," my mom got this strange grin on her face. "You met somebody." The way she said it, it sounded so _suggestive. _

I scowled at her insinuation. "Don't get too excited," I snapped. "Fang was just the cashier and was helping me find something to read. _It's his job_." And he also happened to be very pleasing to look at . . .

"_Fang_?" My mom's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Instantly I wanted to take back my words. I didn't want her to get any ideas. All we did was exchange names. "His name is actually Nick. Fang is a nickname."

"Max," my mom teased. "How much did you two talk?"

I shrieked madly as I stormed from the room.

* * *

"Max, you need to finish unpacking. Anything left in a box is getting tossed or put in the attic," my mom yelled from downstairs.

I grumbled as I opened my eyes blurrily. I always slept in late so when I saw that my mom woke me up at twelve in the afternoon, I wanted to pull my hair out. That might be late for others but that was early in my book. When it's summer, there is no amount of money you can pay me to get out of my bed before noon.

"Max, you better be up!"

"I'm up," I yelled but quickly cut myself off. I seriously didn't want my mother to come up here and scold me in rapid Spanish.

Honestly, unpacking was the last thing I wanted to do. Though I knew it was kind of a useless thought, I was still hoping my mom would wake me up one day telling me this whole thing was a joke and that we would go back to Colorado. My bags were still packed so I'd be ready to go!

Much to my chagrin though, this was not a hoax and my mom was dead serious. We weren't going back to Colorado and I mine as well accept that like I did three days ago when I first met Fang. That acceptance hadn't even lasted through dinner where I had been constantly attacked by constant jokes about me having a crush on Fang. _Which was not true! _It wasn't, really!

Was I getting across to anybody?

Unpacking had taken the better part of my day and as I looked at my clock again, I saw that a few hours passed by. I was currently on my last box which was filled with books. Looking at my shelf and then gazing back into the box, I frowned. There was only a little bit of room on the shelf and I really didn't want to have to get another shelf. I already had this huge one in front of me and then a significantly smaller one attached to my wall beside the bed. I sighed. Another thing to add to my long list of reasons why I hated this place. My old bookshelf I had to leave behind could have held all of my books and then some.

Looks like I'd have to get rid of some. I hadn't gotten rid of any books since middle school and I had to agree, it was time to get rid of some. Some of these I haven't even glanced at for years.

After I had decided on which ones I wanted to keep, I put the discarded ones back in the box and went to my mom.

"Max, I'm not putting these in the attic so that you can leave them there for forever and a lifetime."

"But I read these!" I didn't want to toss any of my books no matter how long they sat on the shelf and gathered dust.

"Really? When's the last time you actually read _Dear John_?" My mom picked up the Nicholas Spark's novel from the top of the stack and gave me a look.

"It was a phase," I snapped as I snatched the book from her grasp.

She chuckled while shaking her head in amusement. "Get rid of them, Max. I'm not putting those up there so you forget about them and leave them here while you're at college."

"Where am I supposed to take them?"

"What about that book shop you went to? Why don't you take them there," my mother suggested.

See, I would have done that, I really would have. But after getting crap from her and Ella on how I had the hots for some random cashier, I sort of wanted to keep my distance. Nothing against Fang, I just can't let some guy ruin my badass image. Seriously! What would happen if the world thought that I, the almighty Maximum, got weak-kneed because of some boy?

"I doubt they take donations," I lied between clenched teeth. The store probably would take the books considering it was an old local shop. The books I had bought were used and for a cheap price.

"Well then find a thrift shop or throw them away," was my mom's brilliant response.

Muttering under my breath, I turned and walked away stiffly back to my room while rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Max!" _How does she know these things?!_ When I glanced back at her, I saw that she wasn't even looking at me.

Up in my room, I slammed the box of books on my desk. What was I supposed to do with them now? I didn't want to get rid of them but I had no where else to put them since the attic was now off limits. I didn't want to just throw them away. That just seemed wrong. I could also suck up my pride and go back to that bookstore. I doubted Fang would be there anyway. The place had to have other employees, right?

Moaning out in aggravation, I finally changed out of my night clothes.

* * *

"Come on, Max," I whispered to myself. "I bet he's not even there."

Oh God, this was so embarrassing. I'm currently sitting in the parking lot of the old shop, debating on whether to go in or not.

"But if I go in and he _is _there, I look like I'm coming back to see him." I groaned as I closed my eyes as I rested my head on the steering wheel. "Listen to yourself. You're having a full blown conversation alone in your car!"

I may or may not need mental help. . .

"That's it!" I shot up and gripped the wheel in determination. "I'm going in!" Though those words left my lips, it still took me a second to force myself out of the car. _Why was this so hard? _Fang was just some dude, granted he was a very good looking dude, but nonetheless still a dude. I've never gotten nervous over a guy. I was always surrounded by them at my other school. While that sounds bad, it wasn't because I had a list of boyfriends. Usually I just blended well with them. Except for having a penis, I _was _one of the guys.

So why was I getting anxious about the possibility of talking to one?

Sucking in a deep breath, I exited my car with leaving the box of books. I didn't want to walk in there with them and they didn't even take donations. I'm only carrying that box in there once!

The familiar ding of the bell went off when I entered. Instead of me walking in and no one being in sight like last time, my eyes immediately landed on Fang at the register where he stood talking to an old lady. He was currently bagging the book she was purchasing but I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

Not allowing myself to be phased by his presence like on the way here, I strode up to the counter and stood behind the lady. I was pretty confident in the way I carried myself. The one thing that could have given me away was the way I was wringing my hands out in front of me.

Fang gave me a slim grin after the woman left. "Max," he greeted.

My eyes widened. He actually remembered my name? Shaking the thought away, I returned a small smile. "Do you guys take donations, like books?"

"Yep."

"Okay because I have a box of books in my trunk and they need to go," I pointed outside in the direction of my car. "I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?"

I declined. "It's just one box." He seemed to wave me off though and followed me anyway.

Standing at the back of my car, I was unlocking the trunk. Fang moved in to grab the box before I could though. When I glared at him, he shrugged with a smirk. _I don't need his chivalry. It's making me like him too much. _

Did I really just think that to myself?

"Hey!" I startled at his loud admission and when I set my narrowed gaze on him again, he was staring intently at the rear window of my car. "I know you!"

"Uh, yeah . . . We met like three days ago, Fang." I gave him a look as if he had taken way too many hits to the head.

"That's not what I mean! You just moved here, didn't you?"

I gave him a weirded out expression. We weren't in a small town so the fact that he knew that made me think I wasn't the stalker. "Yes. . ."

"I think I live down the street from you. I remember driving by a house that had just been sold and your car was backing out."

My eyes widened with realization. Just to be sure I asked, "Where's your car?" When he pointed at the black, four-door vehicle, I gave him a withering look. "So you're that prick that cut me off!"

His lips twitched up in a grin before he shook his head. "Technically, I had the right away."

"Well _'technically'"_, I said snappily. "You were going way over the speed limit." My arms crossed over my chest tightly as I really got into the argument. Just like all other confrontations I had been in, I was unwilling to back down.

"Well if you looked both ways before backing out, that wouldn't have mattered," he countered. He clearly sounded amused by the situation but I was not.

"You know what? Forget it!" In a flash, I snatched the box out of his hands and unlocked my car door.

"Hey, wait! Max," he spoke hurriedly. "I'm just messing with you. I thought it was playful banter." I gave him a judgmental stare to which he raised his hands in surrender. "Honestly." When I said nothing he grabbed the box from my hands and waited for me to start walking to the store again.

After that little argument of sorts, it took us about an hour to sort through the books in the box. Well. . . it took him an hour. I merely stood there and kept him company. I'm pretty sure he would have gotten it done faster if I hadn't been talking to him.

"Should I go?"

"Why?" His brows furrowed.

"Are you going to get in trouble for talking while you're supposed to be working?" I bit my lip in worry.

"Nah," he shook his head. "The owner is my aunt. I don't think she'll give me too much trouble for flirting with a pretty girl." He winked at the end of his comment.

It had an instant effect as my skin flushed. "I'm not flirting!" My voice squeaked out.

"I never said you were the one flirting."

I coughed nervously to hide how mortified I was getting. "So I guess we'll be going to the same school then," I said in an attempt to move the conversation away from the direction it was headed.

Fang was staring at me intensely before he looked away and began placing price tags on the books I brought in. "Actually, I graduated last June."

_Great. There goes the one person I'd actually know. _

My brows shot up. "Really? Are you in college?"

"I go to the local one and work here when I don't. You a senior," he questioned.

"Yeah, I turn eighteen in August. I should have graduated in June but when I was younger my mom decided to wait a year to enroll me in kindergarten. If you're not in high school, how old are you?" I gave him a curious glance.

"I turn nineteen in October. Don't worry, Max. I'm not too old for you," he smirked.

Becoming flustered once more, I avoided his mocking gaze. "That's not why I was asking," I muttered. _This is what I get for trying to make conversation. Do people see why I'm not a very sociable person now?! _And that's my cue to go. . .

"I guess it was nice seeing you again, Fang," I smiled awkwardly. This conversation had taken a weird turn and I didn't know how I felt about his forward comments. I mean, Fang was hot but I don't do well with the whole hearts and flowers thing and then just emotions in general. Plus, I was still trying to hate this stupid town and I didn't need him swaying my decision.

His playful grin swiped off his face. "You're leaving?" He seemed disappointed.

"Well I never really told my mom where I was going and then I stayed out for more than an hour. Unless I want to face the exorcist when I come home, I better go," I joked even though some of my statement had been a lie.

"I guess I'll see you around, right?" He gave me a questioning look clearly wanting me to say I would be back.

"I'll see you around, Fang," I confirmed with a grin.

* * *

"Ella, I need you to run to the store for me while you're out."

Ella groaned in protest at my mother's demand. "Why do I have to? Make Max do it," she whined.

"Buzz off brat," I glared at her. I hated it when she volunteered me!

My mom gave me a disapproving stare. "You'll already be out so I need you to stop at one of the stores and pick up this cookbook for me." She held up a piece of paper that had the title on it.

The moment I heard cookbook, I snatched the paper out of her hand. "I got it!"

Ella snickered while my mom stared at me in amusement. "Of course she wants to go now," Ella rolled her eyes. "All she wants is to hit up that guy at the bookstore."

I didn't have a comeback for her so I stuck my tongue out petulantly. So what? It may be true but I wasn't going to tell them that! I had been wanting to go back and see Fang. I just didn't want to show up like a loser for no reason other than to _see _Fang. I needed an excuse to go and now that I had one, I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers.

"I need that to cook dinner so be back by the time I'm home from the grocery store," my mom ordered.

I wasn't really listening to her though and just grunted in reply. I was already walking to the front door with my wallet in one hand and the car keys in another.

The opposite of last time that I came here, I didn't feel nervous to see Fang at all. I was actually looking forward to it. When I arrived, I didn't sit in the parking lot in inner turmoil for ten minutes like the other day and walked right into the store. I couldn't really say I was happy about the scene I stumbled in upon though.

Fang was there at the counter and was talking to some other girl. That wasn't what got me though. No, what ticked me off was that they were talking and laughing together happily. The girl had light, mocha skin and brown hair and I had never seen her around here before. Fang noticed me walk in but he must have seen my sour expression because he went from cheery to wary in a flash. The girl he was talking with noticed his demeanor change and glanced at me with carefree grin. She gave a brief bye to Fang before waving at me and walking out.

Is this what he always did? Hit up teenage girls that walked in so he could get a hookup? I flushed feeling humiliated. Of course that's why he was flirting with me. I bet he did that to any girl that walked in this store that was remotely attractive. Suddenly I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to turn around and go find one of those mainsteam bookstores that were slowly taking over the world. I couldn't though. I already walked in here and I wasn't about to act like I showed up without a purpose.

Instead of asking Fang for help like I was going to, I marched past him and went straight to the section for cooking. I think I surprised him with my silence because I saw his mouth fall open slightly. I wasn't going to play his game though. Apparently that's what I had been since we met when I first moved here.

"Max."

I jumped with a gasp before spinning around and pushing him back a step. "Why do you always have to do that?!" Pushing him was a bit forward and I wanted to take it back but I wasn't about to apologize to this- this _womanizer! _I crossed my arms over my chest in a stance that clearly said, 'don't fuck with me'.

"What's wrong?" He had a frown set deep in his features that actually made him look cute instead of ruggedly handsome.

"Nothing is wrong," I enunciated slowly through clenched teeth.

"Yes there is," he put his hands on hips like he was reprimanding me and if possible, the way he carried himself pissed me off even more.

"As if you care," I snapped as I turned back to the shelves.

"I just don't understand why you're being so moody," he threw his hands up in the air clearly frustrated. After a second of silence from the both of us he said, "It was the girl, wasn't it?"

My mouth dropped open as I faced him again. Even though he said the exact reason why I was upset, I denied it. "Nothing is wrong," I finally settled on saying. I wasn't going to admit to him that I was indeed jealous of the little interaction he had with the girl. I really didn't have an excuse to be mad considering Fang and I weren't together. We literally just met so I had no reason to flip out on him. Yet I couldn't hold back the hurt. The other day he had been flirting with me so openly and I guess it was just a sort of pillow talk for him.

"That was my sister Nudge," he stated in a monotone voice. They looked nothing alike though and I almost said that when he revealed it was his _adoptive _sister.

Instantly stupidity washed over me. "Your sister?" I squeaked and slowly my arms fell away from my chest as my features softened. I felt like an idiot and not only that, I felt like the world's first class bitch. "_Oh . . ."_

"I can't really say that I'm bothered by your jealousy. You weren't responding to my advances yesterday so I was beginning to think you weren't interested."

I must have been about as red as a tomato as I clenched my hands into fists. "I was not jealous and I'm not interested in anybody," I snapped. That was probably the lie of the century. I spun away from him and like the first time we met, I made to look like I was looking for a book.

Suddenly, I felt him grip my arm tightly and whirl me around to face him so fast I almost became dizzy. He was irritated, that much was clear. He was mad at my denial and before I could say anything about his manhandling, his lips landed on mine. I gasped, startled at his bold actions and couldn't really react. I was too shocked and merely stood there as his mouth slanted against mine. His hands were gripping my forearms tightly, not allowing me to pull away. If I leaned back just a little, the grip would tighten ever so lightly.

Once my initial shock wore off, I felt my eyes flutter shut as I allowed my body to react to his. Butterflies were working overtime in my stomach and with a breath of acceptance, my arms moved to wind around his neck and tug gently on the ends of his black hair. My clear acceptance must have done something to him though, because he pushed me against the bookshelf behind me roughly with a deep moan, picking me up off of my feet. When I wrapped my legs around his hips and held myself to him, his arms wound around my waist, cinching me to him.

I had no idea how long we stood there making out but eventually a shrill ringtone went off. Pulling away from him and gaining my bearings, I realized it was my own. The loud tone of the Jaws theme song going off had my eyes widening. I knew that ring all too well.

It was my mother.

When I pushed against Fang's chest hurriedly, he seemed a bit dazed and I couldn't help but feel smug. He still held me to him tightly off the floor though and I shoved with even more force. "It's my mom. I have to answer." He blinked before nodding slowly and set me on my feet. In a rush I grabbed the phone just in time to miss the call. When I opened up my messages, I saw that I had _eleven missed text messages_. All of them were from my mom.

I don't care who you are. You can say you are the toughest person out there. But if you don't quiver in fear when you realize you have missed messages from your mom, your just simply not human.

Wincing, I redialed my mom's number and awaited the screeching lecture I was sure to endure. I was supposed to have that book ready for her and already home but apparently Fang and I spent a little too much time 'getting to know each other'.

"Dónde estás?" She didn't even answer with a 'hello'.

I cringed when I realized she was already speaking Spanish. Still though, with blind faith, I hoped she wasn't too angry. I mean, for the most part her tone was the same. "Me estoy poniendo el libro que querías, mama." When I started belting out Spanish, Fang's brows shot up. He clearly didn't know I was bilingual and honestly I wasn't offended. Ella and my mom were the only ones that showed they were Hispanic. I clearly got my looks from my nonexistent father.

"He estado esperando aquí por más de una hora. Así me ayude Dios a Maximum, si usted no está en casa dentro de los siguientes quince minutos no verá la luz del día hasta que empiecen las clases!" And with that the line went dead on her end with me wanting to bang my head against a wall.

"I have to go," I sighed.

"You're leaving," he became angry again all at once and I had to recoil.

"Did you not hear any of that phone conversation?" He may not speak Spanish but I knew he could hear my mom yelling on the other end whether it was in a different language or not.

"We need to talk about this." He was becoming adamant.

"About what?"

"Don't act fucking oblivious, Max! We need to figure this out between us. I'm sick of you walking out that door any I don't know whether we're ever going to talk again. I can't deal with just some blind hope that you might come back in a few days." He was angry now and at that moment I didn't know who I'd rather face. My mother when she's in beast mode or Fang wanting to talk about feelings. "You expect me to believe that you come here all the time to just look at books, as if you don't come here to see me?"

I didn't appreciate the arrogant way he said that and it wounded my pride because it was true. In a flash, I pulled out that tiny slip of paper that was given to me by my mom. I held it up to his face so he could read it clearly. "I actually came here to pick something up for my mom."

I quickly regretted what I said when the comment registered in his features. He stepped back after taking the paper from my hand and without looking at me said, "Go pull up your car while I find this. You sounded like you were in a rush and we should have it."

I kind of stood there for a moment like an idiot. I think I actually hurt his feelings with that lie. I thought he would see right through it but if he did, he didn't call me out on it. For once I followed someone's orders without any backtalk. When I got back, he already was standing at the counter waiting for me to pay. This time my departure was reluctant as I kept glancing at him. When I told him I'd see him again he gave me a curt bye.

* * *

"Max, go see him." I sighed when my mother told me that for the billionth time. "You clearly want to and I'm sick of you acting all depressed like this."

I kept my head buried in my arms as I sat at the kitchen table. My mom was currently standing at the stove getting ready to cook something out of the book I bought her. We hadn't gotten to use it last night considering I took too long at the store. After getting thoroughly scolded, we ordered takeout.

"I don't think he wants to see me," I grumbled unintelligibly. Not after the way I shot him down and ditched him. He had looked so dejected and I doubted he wanted anything to do with me now.

"You'll never know until you go and talk to him."

"He probably hates me and doesn't ever want to see me again," I complained at I wallowed in my self-pity.

I heard my mom make a noise of surprise from dropping something. When she picked it up, she chuckled. "I don't know about that, Max." I gave her a confused look before she smiled mockingly and turned a piece of paper over in her fingers. "I mean, unless this guy is into middle-aged, single women with kids."

I snapped to my feet and snatched the paper from her grasp. On it was Fang's name and a phone number with 'call me, we need to talk!' scrawled across the bottom.

"Yeah, I don't think that's for me." I rolled my eyes at her but I was already walking out of the room with my phone in hand. I had his number across the screen before I ended the call before it started. I wasn't going to call him.

I was going to speak to him in person.

After finally persuading my mom to let me leave and promising I wouldn't be gone long, I pulled up to the now familiar bookstore. I had been worried that he wouldn't be here but when I saw his black car sitting alone in the lot, I quickly jumped out of my car and ran to the entrance. I fell from happy high pretty fast though when I found the doors to be locked. I tugged and yanked on the door even though common sense was telling me the place was currently closed. Not one for giving up, I pressed my face against the glass looking for any signs of life. My heart tinged when I couldn't find Fang anywhere.

What do I do now? I could wait until he finally left the store but who knows how long that will take. I had to be home soon for dinner and I wanted to get to him before I was too late. I could always call him but I felt like this was something that should be said face to face.

Finally coming to the conclusion that I would have to wait until tomorrow, I turned and began walking to my car. A sharp click of a lock had stopped me though and when I heard him call out my name, I finally turned around. Thanking God for my lucky stars I walked up to him determinedly. He seemed confused as to why I was there and especially when he was trying to close up the store. Ignoring his puzzled expression though, I marched right up to him, grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth down to mine.

He was frozen at first but once the situation registered, he gripped me to him tightly. Our mouths were moving against each other's desperately. I pulled away from him but still remained close and said, "Is that enough talk for you?" My words came out in breathless pants as I tried to speak.

Apparently it was enough for him because he fused our mouths together hotly. He was really making it hard for me to hate Virginia.

* * *

**A/N~ Please tell me how I did. I've been working on this for a while so I hope it's not too bad. I know there's probably a few grammatical errors in there but I tried to clean it up. If there are any, it shouldn't be but for a few minor ones. But again, tell me if you liked it or if I should right another oneshot. Like I've said, there are sort of my thing for right now haha thanks for reading :D**

**SPANISH TRANSLATIONS: (in order)**

**-Where are you? **

**-I'm at the store buying that book you wanted, mom.**

**-I've been waiting for an hour. So help me to God Maximum, if you are not home in the next fifteen minutes you will not see daylight until school starts. **


End file.
